Gundam Build Fighters: CE71 Cosmic Delta
by LoneWo1f522
Summary: Geoff is your average guy, with a little bit of luck and family favor in his life. Like most people, he loves Gunpla Battle. He's given an opportunity through an acquaintance of his Uncle to adventure into the various series of Gundam itself. Now he's on an adventure to see how well he'd survive the coming battles of the Cosmic Era and change it for the better!
1. RePhase 1: A Day In The Life

Hey guys, LoneWo1f522 here! Before we get underway, I'm actually uploading this before my "Beta" (a friend I asked to proofread and criticize) gets back to me, so the chapter MIGHT change in the future. Next on the list of things to say, For those of you who came here from the ORIGINAL Cosmic Delta, I'm taking things a bit differently this time, this chapter itself being one of the bigger changes instead of jumping STRAIGHT into SEED. Lastly, I'd like to welcome you all to GBF: CE 71 Cosmic Delta!

* * *

Disclaimer, I dont own any of the Gundam Franchise nor do I claim to in any way. Writ Butler belongs to Nemesis Astraea whom I'd like to thank for giving me inspiration to do Cosmic Delta, and for letting me place it in the world he created for Build Fighters N and Eyes in Seed. Go check those out if you haven't already!

* * *

 **Gundam Build Fighters: CE 71 Cosmic Delta**

RePhase 1: A Day in the Life

Various explosions ripped through the forest landscape as two humanoid silhouettes weaved through the trees, emerald and pink lances of energy streaking between them.

One of the silhouettes, an all white Gundam Vidar that was customized with various parts from the Blu Duel, landed among the trees, its feet tearing into the landscape.

The Vidar tossed away its rifle, part of the weapon glowing in a super-heated orange where a lucky shot had gouged out part of it. The rifle exploded in the brush, as Gundam retrieved the twin pistols in its front skirts.

The moment the pistols are primed and aimed, green lances of energy burst from their muzzles towards their target, a slightly modified, navy blue Advanced Hazel with twin shields on either arm, a beam rifle in one hand, a beam saber in the other, and a second rifle stowed neatly away on the backskirt. The sub-arm unit usually found standard on the Advanced Hazel was missing, but it had two identical shield boosters mounted on its backpack.

The dark machine bobbed and weaved through the combination of trees and beam fire, and the shots it couldn't avoid blocked by its shield, carbon scoring marring where the shots landed. The Hazel's own rifle belching pink lances of energy in response.

The Vidar once again took to the air, evading what beams it could, the others diffusing off its nano-laminate armor leaving only minor carbon scoring behind.

Two spectators, a boy and girl, watched the unfolding battle from a dark room beyond a shimmering blue barrier as neither combatant gave even an inch in their deadly dance through the forest now set ablaze from all the explosions and near misses.

"Its surreal isn't it?" Muttered the girl as the Hazel charged in for a beam saber strike.

"What was that Holly?" Asked the boy, the Vidar blocking the strike with its left forearm and retaliating by kicking its opponent into a blazing tree.

"I-Its weird Scott, usually in gunpla battle you hear a good amount of banter between the fighters, but with Geoff and James: nothing." she replied as the Hazel stood up, a gash in its chest and its rifle fallen away.

"Well, I guess there's little need for words when it comes to those two." he said as the Hazels boosters flared propelling the machine the machine backwards as its torso mounted multi-launchers unfolded and fired something into the forest.

"Smoke?" she asked as the forest was consumed in a large cloud of white smoke.

"I didn't think Geoff would use the smoke launchers on the Hazel." he said as the Vidar shot out of the smoke into the air above, a thin layer of soot now covering its armor.

The two went quiet once more as the Vidar's blue optics scanned the white and black cloud for movement.

After a few moments of hovering low above the smokescreen, the Vidar watched a dark shape rocket out of the smoke right past it.

Turning to get its weapon pointed at the object, the Vidar discovered that it was only one of the Hazel's shield boosters that rocketed into the sky.

As the Vidar was returning its attention to the smoke, the Hazel rocketed out from the haze, body checking the Vidar before grabbing it with its left arm.

As the Vidar struggled to right itself and throw the Hazel off, the later grabbed its spare beam rifle with its free hand and jammed the barrel into the unarmored abdomen of its opponent.

A single discharge sounded, the rifle spewing a pink fire that drilled through one of the Vidar's Ahab reactors and out the armor on the other side.

The Hazel released its grip on its foe and as the two machines fell apart the Vidar snapped one last shot at the Hazel, the emerald lance of energy ripping through the Multi-launcher on its left shoulder and striking the fuel tank of the remaining shield booster found mounted just behind it.

Two explosions lit up the sky, consuming both the Vidar and Hazel in a lavender cloud of smoke and fire.

The smoke from the explosions started dissipating, revealing the Hazel, now scorched and battered, missing its head, backpack and left arm, slowly descending thanks to its now weakly sputtering leg boosters, and the Vidar nowhere in sight.

[BATTLE ENDED]

The blazing forest environment broke apart into shimmering blue particles which descended into a hexagonal table. On the table stood the Advanced Hazel, its missing limbs and equipment scattered around it. The Vidar, still in one piece, lay face down close by, its white armor now scratched and darkened.

"Good game, that was some really impressive movement out of a kit thats still incomplete." I say as I reach down and reattach the missing parts of the Hazel I was using.

"Dude, you didn't do me any favors by using that Hazel. Seriously, why were you using that instead of you usual Unicorn?" James asked as he picked up his Vidar and inspected the damage.

James was wearing his usual grey tshirt and black pants, while I was wearing black pants, non-slip shoes a blue polo shirt and an apron adorned with the Vist logo from Unicorn.

"I'm only allowed to use the cafe's kits when I'm at work." I answer walking over to a table.

Sitting at the table was Holly, who was wearing a white tshirt and denim shorts, her auburn hair done up in a ponytail. Next to her was Scott, the raven haired young man wearing his usual Black pants, grey vest and green dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up.

"So? The store has a few Unicorns available to use, even some of those hard to get Phenex variants." he replied pointing over to a display case behind the counter across the room.

"Plus its nice to switch it up every so often, using the same thing over and over will get predictable, its like asking for someone to kick my ass." I say as I set the Advanced Hazel on the table.

"Well, I'd by lying if I said I didn't see your point. So come on, lets go another round!" He said, holding out his Vidar.

"While 1v1's are great and all, shouldn't you be doing some team practice too? If you don't you might get your ass handed to you in the first round of that upcoming team tournament." I say while picking up a cup of iced coffee I'd left on the table.

"I bet your just scared I'll beat you this time." he said causing me to make an amused sound.

"Geoff's right you know. If we're going to get anywhere in that tournament we need to practice as a team." came a voice from across the room.

Standing by the door was a girl black cherry haired who was sporting a sleeveless black blouse and a knee length red skirt.

"Sorry I'm late guys, you know how my parents can be." she said.

"Yeah, I know ' _We must convince our darling princess that those peasents are not worth her time._ '" I said with the best snobby rich mother impression I could muster, Scott stifling a laugh in the background.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." she said as she walked over to the table and set her bag down.

"Well, I'm glad your finally here Rose, lateness aside. Your boyfriend over there has been hounding me for 1v1's all day." I say as I gesture towards James.

"Has he now?" she asks, shooting him a glare.

"Look dude, I know you wanna better yourself, but your prepping for a TEAM tournament, you have to practice teamwork." I say, James looking away with a huff.

"So, why don't we grab a 6th out of the battlers who are around and have a 3v3 before I head back and help Aina? Cant leave my cousin hanging after all." I continue.

"Why do you need to go back and help?" James asked, looking somewhat disappointed.

"You DO remember he's at work, right?" Scott chimed in.

"He's right, I'm at work, and I can only justify battling you guys as _entertaining guests_ for so long, I have to go back and actually do my job." I say.

"Fine." James groaned in defeat, inciting a small giggle from Holly.

"That being said, I can spare one last match." I said as I scanned the crowd.

"Hey, Alex!" I called over towards a battle that had just ended, seeing as the field was still disappearing.

"Huh? Oh, whats up Geoff?" a tall and skinny boy, similar build to myself, responded.

"We need 1 for a 3v3, I was wondering if you'd join us?" I ask, gesturing to the everyone at our table.

"Sure, but who are the teams?" He asked while retrieving his Gunpla from the battle system. His Gunpla was a Geara Doga painted in German grey and olive drab, the biggest difference from a standard Geara Doga was that his had a sniper rifle similar in design to the one used in the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championships by the Rentaro Brothers on their GM Sniper K9.

"James, Rose and Scott against You, Holly and myself. Gotta help them practice for that upcoming tourney." I said before standing up and straightening my apron.

"Sounds good." Alex replied.

The six of us walked over to one of the larger battle systems set up for group play. The battle ended after a few minutes of conflict and I went back to making drinks and serving the cafe's customers.

About four and a half hours past between the end of the battle and when my shift ended. So at the end of my shift I clocked out, hung up my apron, said my goodbye's to Uncle Packard and Aina before heading home.

* * *

[A/N] Well, that's the first chapter, I figured I'd need to establish some character this time before jumping STRAIGHT into the SEED goodness. Aina and the mention of Uncle Packard you may recognize if you read the one-shot I wrote called "Nightmare's Trial", check that one out if you have not already. You also get an intro to my RWBY team here, but the James Ashford here in Cosmic Delta is gonna be a different character compared to his RWBY counterpart, but the others will mostly act the same. I'd like to hear your guy's opinion on this chapter, so don't forget to review, I'll try and reply to the reviews via DM for those with accounts, or for y'all Guests who just wanna hang but still want to be included, I'll have an area to reply to guest review in the A/N of the coming chapters. Still, its good to be back and writing! Hope it doesn't take too long for me to finish up the next chapter! See ya then!


	2. RePhase 2: The First Dive

Disclaimer, I dont own any of the Gundam Franchise nor do I claim to in any way. Writ Butler belongs to Nemesis Astraea whom I'd like to thank for giving me inspiration to do Cosmic Delta, and for letting me place it in the world he created for Build Fighters N and Eyes in Seed. Go check those out if you haven't already!

* * *

 **Gundam Build Fighters: CE 71 Cosmic Delta**

RePhase 2: The First Dive

The drive home was short and uneventful, about fifteen minutes at most. As I pulled my truck into the driveway, I thumbed button on the garage door remote, causing the sectioned metal door to rise. At the back of the two car garage were a couple of lockers, left behind by the previous owners of the house. On the right side, farthest away from the door to the house, sat a large white sphere on a grey pedestal with cables running from the back. The Gundam Diver System.

Parking my truck in the garage, I walked out to check the mail. In the box were a few envelopes, bills or adds I guessed. Walking back I noticed a brown box on my doorstep.

Walking over and retrieving the package, it was addressed to me, obviously since it appeared on my doorstep, but the sender was one Writ Butler. I knew Writ from an online gunpla chat, he was the one who gave me the plans for the GDS, even if I tweaked the design a bit.

I went inside my house and set the mail on the table. Pulling out my pocket knife I checked all the envelopes, bills and junk as I'd suspected, before moving towards the box.

Writ had said he was sending me something, I figured it was a sample of his work, guy had a hobby making modification kits and selling them out of his back room. I figure he's still making bank off of his Nobel Gundam Sailor Moon modification sets since all the kits for ' _Pretty Mobile Suit: Gundam Moon_ ' except for the lead were P-bandai releases.

I open the box, and pull out the contents: a letter, and a smaller white box. The Letter read as such:

" _Hey Geoff,_

 _As you know, the Gundam Diver System was originallly designed as a way to alter the events of the Gundam series you selected by using the Gunpla Battle system and a modified super computer affectionately called the Zero System._

 _There was, however, something that happened in the initial test, the Zero System seemed to trigger some nearly unknown ability of the Plavsky Particles and somehow physically transported the creator and first tester, Adam, into one of the various Gundam series._

 _I gave you the schematics for the Gundam Diver System because of three major reasons. First, a friend and myself figured out a way to stop you from getting stuck in the series and needing external help to get out like Adam did. Second, I feel like you'd put the system to good use. Finally, Colonel Packard thought it would be a good experience for you._

 _Now, the schematics I sent you were only part of the puzzle, the system you built is still missing two key components: The custom main possessing unit, AKA the Zero Core, and the main OS, the Zero System itself. Inside the box included are both the Zero Core and a USB containing the Zero System._

 _Colonel Packard's told me about the modification's you've made to the designs, so you might have to remap the control's once everything is installed, but after that the Gundam Diver System will be fully operational._

 _Have fun,_

 _Writ._ "

"So, that's why it only worked as a glorified battle simulator." I said, putting the letter down.

I turn my attention to the box and open it up. Like the letter said, inside was a computer chip, similar to a regular computers processor, with the word 'ZERO' engraved on it. Next to the chip was a USB flash drive, the same kind you would find at most general stores, but with the words 'Zero System' written on the side with what I could only guess was a sharpie marker.

I take the box in my hand and walk back out to the garage. I set the box on the hood of my truck and take a panel off the GDS's base. From the opening I pull out a rack that holds the majority of the computer systems exclusive to the Gundam Diver.

With a little bit of effort, I installed the Zero Core and hooked up a cooling system for it. I pushed the tray back in and replaced the panel, before grabbing the USB and moving to the terminal on next to the stairs to the GDS's hatch.

Plugging in the USB and hitting the power button I watched as the system powered on and started the install sequence for the Zero System. The estimated install time was well over two hours, I have no idea if it was due to the modifications I'd made to the control scheme or that was how long it should take anyway.

With a yawn I walk back into my house, pressing the garage door button to close the large metal shutter. Once inside I started up a pot of coffee and headed down the hall to the room I had set up as a mix of a hobby space and office.

Inside the room were two desks, one with paints, polystyrene sheets of various shapes sizes, tools, and the jumbled parts of a disassembled gunpla in the center of the work space. On the other desk was a computer and a few game consoles.

I go and sit in the chair at my computer desk, setting my GP Base into a USB charging dock. Waking up my computer I use the connection through the charging dock to access the statistical data from my recent battles, finding and fixing your shortcomings being one of the big parts to Gunpla Battle.

After looking through the files, ranging from the 3v3 from earlier, to older battles like one with the custom Epyon James used to use, I look at the time on the computer to see that nearly four hours had passed.

"That install should be done by now." I say, standing up and stretching.

Grabbing my GP Base from the dock, I look over at my modeling desk, more specifically the Unicorn Gundam currently sitting in pieces all over said desk.

"If I were done with your upgrades I'd take you on this little adventure, but unfortunately your nowhere near done, sorry partner." I say to the pieces scattered over the main work area.

Looking over towards the end of the table, a lone model stood complete: a Gundam Delta Kai. Thinking for a second I carefully pick up the kit, since the full transformation I had added made it a little more fragile.

"Well, variety IS the spice of Gunpla." I say walking out towards the garage.

As I get to the garage I flip on the lights and walk over to the Gundam Diver System. I look at the display, it was generally the same as it was before the Zero System install, with some minor differences like a series select. I pop open a small grey box next to the interface and set the Delta Kai into it.

I start looking through the series select, it had everything ranging from the original 0079, Wing, and IBO, all the way to some of the non animated series like Advance of Zeta, Under the Moonlight and Astray.

"Hmmm... Seed would probably be a good idea, tech level is on par with 0079, but the battery gimmick will cut the battles much shorter than some of the other series have a chance of going." I say as I select the Seed in the menu.

Another menu pops up, the Seed episode list, I scroll over to episode 9, The Fading Light, and select it. The screen then pops up a small window with the question ' _Would you like to set this as your entry point?_ ' along with a yes and no option, I selected yes.

The monitor flashed to a setup complete page as I climbed into the pod, inside was a direct replica of a Universal Century federation MS cockpit, with a full 360 degree panoramic monitor to boot. I climbed over the gap between the monitor and the seat, and positioned myself comfortably in the chair, pulling the straps over my body to secure me into the seat proper.

Tapping a few buttons on the console the hatch closed, completing the panoramic monitor, and a small status monitor came up from between the pedals.

[Gundam Diver System Start Up! Please Set Your GP Base!] announced a mechanical voice closer to the original PPSE Gunpla Battle systems than the newer Yajima systems.

I placed my GP base into the slot on the right console where it lit up with a digital start button. I pressed the start button and the pod started filling with Plavsky Particles, instinctively I closed my eyes as the light from the particles got brighter.

The light from the particles died down and I opened my eyes t a stunning view of stars and weapons fire. The battle between the Earth Alliance and Zaft had already begun.

"Well, no time to plan, lets see if these ZAFT pilots are better than the Mock AI." I said, keying in the transformation code and gunning the Delta Kai's thrusters.

-o-

-Bridge, Montgomery-

"Status report!" Called the Captain as the ship shook violently.

"Sir, Drake class, Albion has been sunk!" Announced one of the bridge crew.

"Radar contacts, two Ginn's inbound off our port bow!" Announced the radar officer.

"Damn Zaft. Put up an Anti-Air barrage, font let those Ginn's get close, what's the status of our Mobius squadron?" The Captain ordered.

"Mobius squadron has been wiped out! Wait, New Contact, Unknown silhouette, inbound 20 degrees off starboard bow, 45 degrees zenith! Its moving at, over 9 times the speed of a Ginn!" The radar officer announced.

"What? Bring up a visual, someone try and identify that thing, I want to know if its friend or foe!" The captain ordered.

The view screen changed to show the object in question, a heavily angular white and lavender colored jet looking craft with two large cannons on its fuselage and two pylons jutting from beneath its wings. The craft maneuvered slightly before letting loose 4 pink lances from the cannons and its nosecone, and 2 blue sprays from the pylons.

The attacks found their target not in the Montgomery, but the two Ginn's currently sieging it, 3 of the pink lances skewered the lead Ginn which was subsequently consumed in a brilliant flame as its ammo and fuel cooked off. The second Ginn was much luckier than its partner, only having its leg rent into nothingness by one of the blue bursts.

"The Ginn at 23 degrees port bow, 16 degrees nadir has been destroyed! Ginn at 27 degrees port bow, 14 degrees nadir damaged!" Announced the radar officer.

The jet like unknown advanced towards the damaged Ginn, transforming its fuselage into a mobile suit which looked distinctly like the G-Weapon prototypes such as the Strike and the Aegis. The unknown MS simply used its vast momentum and slammed the blade like edge of its shield into the Ginn's torso, ripping the machine apart.

"The second Ginn has been shot down by the unknown sir!" Announced the Radar operator.

"It seems that unknown is on our side for now. Helm, down-trim 15 degrees, full speed, hard to port! Don't let that Nazca get a bead on us!" The captain ordered.

The white and lavender mobile suit came to a stop and pulled the longer of the two weapons off its back and took aim at the Nazca-class vessel. It fired off a salvo of beams at the Nazca, a few missing but most doing minor damage.

The Aegis broke off its duel with the Strike and started to charge towards the new MS before the entire battlefield suddenly froze. On the view screen of likely surviving participant of the battle was the bridge of a ship, but more specifically a read headed girl in a pink dress holding a gun to the head of a pink haired girl in a white and purple dress.

The red G-weapon tuned and flew towards the Nazca in the distance, which was also turning about and exiting the combat area, leaving the white and lavender MS alone among two Earth Alliance warships and their singular mobile suit, the Strike.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter, and those who have/will do the same for this chapter. This chapter took me a while to get out because my desktop's motherboard literally fried, and I was having trouble diagnosing the problems, but its fixed now so no problem! Now, as for the reviews, I will treat each individual guest review as its own separate guest even if some are from the same person, and I'll address them in the order received, people with accounts (and constructive criticism) will have received a PM from me, and likely been in a long discussion about my plans and their concerns. So, lets get into it!**

 **Guest 1: I plan on adding development to Geoff at the very least, but expect to see everyone else mentioned again too. The music thing though, I think I'll do sort of a weird mix, I dont plan on adding OST's for openings, but if a song can be heard by the people in the story (IG Geoff, Kira, Lacus, ETC.) It'll be mentioned. I dont plan on a mega crossover, I mentioned my RWBY OC's because I have a weird thing where if I make an OC, I'll tweak them and fit them into different stories if I can, but dont expect many aspects from the original place they are from to carry over. Also, I dont plan on overpowered abilities, the NITRO system on the Delta Kai WILL have a drawback, Geoff WILL get his ass kicked and be forced to get better. I will NOT make him a Mary Sue!**

 **Guest 2: Yeah, Geoff is Human, he wont get any superpowers (maybe become a weak newtype later, but thats it) and I'm planning on leaving the Delta Kai as mostly its regular spec, no weird modifications and drawbacks for its NITRO system as stated above. And to address the Harem or Romance thing, Geoff already has a girlfriend, she lives over seas from him so you wont really see her, its my way to humanize him and prevent lemon, which if you'll read some of the original Cosmic Delta, I didnt even know what lemon was until after chapter 3.**

 **Guest 3: Cool, Tournament or Tourney, I was trying to spice up the** **grammar, "Authors too, who once new better words now often use four letter words." -Anything Goes by Cole Porter.**

 **Guest 4: Seen it before you replied, very fun, and nice nod to the fact that Ribbons Almark and Amuro Ray share a voice actor in Japan.**

 **Guest 5: The reality of war will hit Geoff at about the same time as it hits Kira, during the Desert Tiger arc. Multiple crossovers = no go, as said above. Geoff knows and expects the butterfly effect and will in essence be trying to run damage control to keep things on a semi-cannon path. Harem and Lemon = no go, Geoff is dedicated to one woman, see above.**

 **Guest 6: Butterfly effect is planned, and the Archangel crew will keep most of their defining moments, with minor changes here and there. I'll keep cannon Build Fighters characters to a minimum, only mentions for most, maybe you'll see Tatsuya or Ral, but no gurentee's. Dont worry, my answering of these reviews is my way of saying you guys have just as much a part in making this story as I do.**

 **Guest 7: Thanks for correcting me, I usually write these at like 5 am after closing shifts, so while English is my native language, I may slip up here and there. Your concern is appreciated.**

 **Guest 8: As said above, there will be NO harem shit in this. And for the reviews, I'll only take them down if they are the most toxic of toxic(telling me to kill myself, etc.), everything else deserves to be posted just because the person took the time to write them. Like I said above, I didnt even know what lemon WAS until I started the original Cosmic Delta, so rejoice, no lemon!**

 **Guest 9: Dont worry, tragedy will still happen, if only delayed. Hell no, i'm not making a Mary Sue, Gary Stu or whatever the other names are, hell, once destiny hits I plan on fixing Kira from being a Mary Sue. I plan on having Kira and Geoff grow together and apart, both characters need to be treated with the proper respect, which is why I try to watch the respective episode for the events of the chapter I'm writing as I'm writing it, so I can get a better feel for the cannon character's in that part of the series. Major plot events will still happen, not as exact as in the show, but they'll happen somehow.**

 **Albert L (Guest): Here you go!**

 **Ok, that was a lot of words, so let me recap the important bits: No Lemon, No Harem, Yes Butterfly effect, Yes character development, No Mary Sue/Gary Stu, No spotlight stealing. Oh, for the people who are worried that this just says "build fighters x seed" for the sake of OC insertion, well, I have some surprises planned in the future that you'll LOVE, Build Fighters will not take a back seat to Seed for all of this story, that much is certain! Alright, thanks for reading everyone, I hope to see some constructive reviews coming from y'all!**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. RePhase 3: Welcome to the Archangel

Disclaimer, I dont own any of the Gundam Franchise nor do I claim to in any way. Writ Butler belongs to Nemesis Astraea whom I'd like to thank for giving me inspiration to do Cosmic Delta, and for letting me place it in the world he created for Build Fighters N and Eyes in Seed. Go check those out if you haven't already!

* * *

 **Gundam Build Fighters: CE 71 Cosmic Delta**

RePhase 3: Welcome to the Archangel

-Commander's quaters, Vesalius-

Rau Le Creuset was sitting at the desk going over the footage from the previous battle. Everything had gone so smoothly up until the squad of Ginn's were destroyed by the unknown white and purple MS. Earlier he had ordered the bridge crew to keep an eye on the machine as soon as the sensors had detected it on the off chance the Alliance had more prototypes in production than he had known about. As the footage played then the door slid open, admitting one Athrun Zala.

"Oh, Athrun, is there something on your mind?" Le Creuset asks pretending to care.

"Yes sir, it's about Lacus." Athrun says looking to the side.

"I see, you want to save her right? Unfortunately we lost our last two Ginn's in that last engagement, so we haven't the manpower to mount a rescue right now, especially if that new MS joins them." Le Creuset says.

"But sir!" Athrun started.

"If we attacked again right now they would just use her as a shield once more, could you pull the trigger if they did that?" Le Creuset cut him off.

"I-I dont know." Athrun admits.

"As hard as it may be, right now all we can do is wait. After all, discretion is the better part of valor. Now, I want your opinion on this previously unknown mobile suit." Le Creuset says as he gestured to the monitor on his desk.

"I'm not really sure, from a glance it looks to be another Alliance machine like the Aegis, but closer inspection show's that its only a visual similarity." Athrun says gesturing to the binders and legs.

"Yes, the data we've collected from the suits we've taken show the frames not even looking close to what's exposed on that machine's lower legs." Le Cruset notes.

"Also, no, never mind." Athrun mutters.

"Athrun, if there's anything else you can say, please tell me. No matter how trivial the information may seem." Le Cruset says.

"Well, its just something about that Mobile Suit doesn't sit right with me. Its almost like there's something behind its eyes, I just cant explain it." Athrun admits, shifting slightly as he spoke.

"Well, I can certainly understand where your coming from." Le Cruset said.

"Sir?" Athrun asks, looking at Le Cruset.

"When that MS was firing on the Vesalius it felt like every shot was calculated, aimed to cripple and deter. It was as though the pilot was announcing that he could destroy this ship at any time." Rau says.

"He could destroy the Vesalius whenever he wants?" Athrun asks pulling back slightly.

"Yes, and like you said I believe there is more to that Mobile Suit than we have seen so far. He knows not to show all the cards in his hand until the time is right." Le Cruset says.

"Um, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go help with some of the maintenance on our Mobile Suits." Athrun says before heading out the door and down the hallway.

"So, unknown white MS, just how much more do you have hidden away?" Le Cruset mutters as he watches the footage restart.

-o-

-Cockpit, Delta Kai-

"It's been 20 minutes since I chased off the Vesalius, you'd think they would have done something more than point the Gottfried's at me and wait." I say as I unbuckle the straps holding me to the chair.

Standing up was effortless with the help of micro-gravity, and a enough gravity remained to keep me on the pedals instead of free floating, likely caused by the GDS's base being on my Earth. I carefully moved myself from the seat to the Linear arm holding it in the middle of the cockpit, attempting to adjust to the micro-gravity as best I could in such a confined space.

From there I opened a compartment I had installed on the back of the seat, and from within pulled a replica of the Londo Bell jacket Amuro had worn in CCA, and a headset. Putting on both items, I close up the compartment and make my way back to the seat.

Seated once more I pull a cable from the side of the headrest and it into the right earphone, and rotate the the microphone boom next to my mouth. I switch the status monitor over to a radio scanner and tuned it to an open frequency.

"MSN-001X to unidentified warships, please respond. I repeat, MSN-001X to unidentified warships, please respond." I say over the channel while pressing the talk button.

"MSN-001X, this is LCAM-01XA Archangel, do you read us?" A voice asks cutting through a decent amount of static in the process.

 _'Right, Minovsky particles.'_ I thought as lowered the reactors output of said particles.

"Affirmative Archangel, I read you loud and clear. Mind flashing a signal light and showing me which ship I'm talking too?" I ask before a light flashes 3 times a few seconds later.

"This is Ensign Badgiruel of the Archangel, Identify yourself and who you work for." Badgiruel demands, coming in much clearer now.

"Ok, I'll cut you a deal, put away the guns and I'll tell you what I can." I say.

"Why would we do that? We dont know what kind of threat you could pose to us!" Badgiruel says.

"If I intended you harm, I wouldn't have stopped with the MS attacking you. With my Mobile Suits speed and firepower I could have sunk both ships in a matter of minutes and we wouldn't be having this conversation." I counter.

The line went quiet for a few moments before the Gottfried's collapsed back into the top of the Archangel's 'legs'. No doubt Captain Ramius had something to say about that.

"This is Captain Ramius of the Archangel, we have deactivated our weapons, now would you mind telling us who you are and who you work for?" Ramius asks, likely ignoring Badgiruel's protests.

"Thank you for seeing reason Captain. My name is Geoffrey Smith, and you could say I'm self employed at the moment." I say as I toggle on the video feed.

"Pleasure, but what do you mean by Self employed?" Ramius asks.

"Well, I currently dont know where I am, much less how to get home. Would you mind if I came aboard?" I ask.

On the screen, Badgiruel steps forward, presumably voicing her opinion on the matter, or advocating to blast me into stardust. Ramius moves the phone away from her head and begins to argue with Badgiruel until they seem to come to a compromise.

"Alright, you may come aboard, but only under the condition that you will be supervised as you move around the ship." Ramius says.

"As long as it isn't a squad of fully armed soldiers and I get some occasional privacy, then I'll be fine." I say.

"Alright, power down your weapons and we'll have the Strike escort you into the hangar. I hope that's not a problem." Ramius says.

"Roger that, will board under the supervision of Mobile Suit Strike." I say before switching the comms channel over to a private link with the Strike.

"Hey, Strike, I assume you overheard everything that just happened?" I ask.

"Uh, y-yeah, Miss Ramius just told me to have you land first." The young teenage boy at the controls replies.

"Smart. Oh, um, in case you didnt hear already, I'm Geoffrey Smith, and please, just call me Geoff." I say as I maneuver towards the Archangel's catapult.

"I'm Kira, Kira Yamato." He says.

It didnt take long for me to board the archangel and position the Delta Kai in one of the various empty MS cages, likely intended for one of the stolen G-Weapons like the Aegis. I went through the various systems of the Delta Kai, shutting them down one by one and setting up various macro's. I also locked the MS's functions, using both the GPBase as a physical key, and my bio-metrics as well to ensure I'm the only one who could use it.

"Alright, lets get this over with." I say as I pull the GPBase from the console and open the cockpit hatch. On the other side of the hatch was a soldier, his handgun pointed square at my chest.

"Sir, climb out of the machine, slowly." He says, emphasizing slowly.

' _Well, shit._ ' I think.

"I-I'll try, I'm not quite used to micro-gravity yet." I say as I slowly pull myself out of the cockpit and into the cavernous hangar of the Archangel, another soldier grabbing me before I could float off too far.

"Alright, this way, Captain said we're to detain you in a conference room until such time as a supervisor can be arranged." Says the first soldier before he pushes off towards a door.

The soldier that caught me pushes me towards the same door before following himself. As I float through the hangar I look back at the angle-heavy white and lavender armor of the Delta Kai.

' _Impressive. Really wishing I had gone to Odaiba to see the 1/1 grandaddy before they swapped it for Unicorn._ ' I think before feeling a tap on my shoulder.

Looking over I'm greeted with a fist to the side of my face.

"Eyes forward, this isn't a site seeing trip." Says the soldier who had punched me.

"Son of a..." I mutter.

* * *

 **Alright, Chapter 3 is out! I'm sorry it took me so long to put out so little, I dont know why but I was unable to think of how I wanted the chapter to go until recently. Next chapter will hopefully go smother and be a bit longer since I want to have that be talking with the crew, and the Lacus handoff, so for anyone who read the OLD Cosmic Delta (still would recommend reading it just to see how far I've come) we'll have the return of calling Rau a Croissant! Again, sorry about the wait and how short this chapter is for that wait. Now onto the Guest reviews.**

 **Guest 1: Sorry its not a longer chapter like you asked, I'll try and have that for you in the next chapter.**

 **Guest 2: Weak Newtype is the plan, he's not going to end up Banagher level. I dont know if i'll manage a truly tragic hero/protag like you want, but Geoff wont be a naive "save everyone because reasons" kind of character. I dont know how I'll handle the politics, but that'll probably be figured out sooner rather than later since Flay's dad is a politician. Finally, we'll get to IBO and P.D timeline when we're ready for that, Cosmic Delta, Cosmic Delta Wings of Destiny (tentative name) and Cosmic Delta Stargazer's Light (tentative name) come first.**

 **Guest 3: Thank you for the support, but I dont know how I'll fit an english class in with work mentally exhausting me every day... I'm not a people person and i'm constantly forced to deal with people... its draining to say the least.**

 **Guest 4: Butterfly effect, small causes have larger effects. Trust me, both the Cosmic Era, AND the Gundam Diver System have things to throw in the way. Next, saving Flay's dad was a... calculated risk, I already have plans in motion for that, and the crew of the Montgomery for that matter. Finally, no matter how "cool" war is portrayed in video games and movies, there's always the tragic side. The use of Napalm in Vietnam, the death camps in the 2nd world war, and dont get me started on the atrocities of the first world war, there's a reason the Geneva Conventions exist.**

 **Guest 5: Rejoice! No plans for openings or endings, I honestly see them as word boosters anyway. The only time I'll add a song name or something is if the song is heard by the people present in the scene, so playing music from a playlist in a battle, or Lacus singing. Thank you for the words of confidence, and we'll see about IBOxGBF after I'm done in the Cosmic Era.**

 **Guest 6: I'm guessing you were a previous guest comment, but I dont think anyone has been rude, just honest and wanting to help this story succeed!**

 **Guest 7: We'll reach IBO after SEED is done, and trust me, there are a LOT of MSV designs I know about, like the Wing G-Unit sidestory MS like the Hydra. I frequent the wiki like nobody's business.**

 **Guest 8: Thou spoke thy commandments of good fanfiction. Thou hath been heard. Thy commandments make sense. I shall try my best.**

 **Anti-Troll (gues** **): Well, either you'll like it going forward or not. Cosmic Delta is going to follow somewhat closely to SEED's plot, but the sidestory and sequel will hit a bit more in the way of messing with canon. One of the BIGGEST flaws with Destiny was that the new cast didnt get enough time to become more dynamic. I plan on changing that.**

 **Alright, Thanks to everyone who read this latest chapter. Going forward I'd like for there to be smaller time gaps between chapters, but when life part of the equation, the solution is always a variable. Still, I'm happy you've all decided to join me for this ride! Next time we'll be revamping a bunch of the events from the Original Cosmic Delta chapters 2 "Riddhe?" and 3 "Hectic Handoff", so until then!**


	4. RePhase 4: Meet and Greet

Disclaimer, I don't own any of the Gundam Franchise nor do I claim to in any way. Writ Butler belongs to Nemesis Astraea, whom I would like to thank for giving me the inspiration to do Cosmic Delta, and for letting me place it in the world he created for Build Fighters N and Eyes in Seed. Go check those out if you haven't already!

* * *

 **Gundam Build Fighters: Cosmic Delta**

RePhase 4: Meet and Greet

-Conference room, Archangel-

"Well, Alliance personnel certainly have the art of keeping someone waiting mastered." I say as I push off of a wall.

It had been nearly 3 hours since I was left alone in the conference room. After the first half hour I had decided to whip out my phone and watch F91 while I waited. After the 2 hour movie had finished, I had decided to quite literally bounce off the walls in boredom, so as to learn how to better move in micro gravity.

As I float over the table from my most recent push off, I hear the hiss of the conference room's door opening. Looking over I see five people enter the room. The first three were undoubtedly Marue Ramius, Natarle Badgiruel and Mu La Flaga. Following them was another man in an Earth Alliance uniform and a man in a business suit.

"What are you doing?" Badgiruel yells.

"Bouncing off the walls in boredom. It's been nearly 3 hours, what the hell's been taking you so long?" I ask as I catch myself on the wall.

"I apologies for your wait, however more urgent matters needed to be dealt with before we could speak with you." Ramius says as I maneuver myself into the seat closest to me.

"I'm guessing part of it was inspecting my MS." I say looking around.

Ramius, Badgiruel and the presently unnamed Earth Alliance Officer looked relatively calm. Mu however, was scratching the back of his head, all but confirming my suspicion, and the man in the business suit looked visibly nervous after I said 'my mobile suit'.

"That is correct, I had wanted to both see the Mobile Suit and meet the pilot that had saved my ship during our latest battle." The unknown officer says.

"Oh, well, here I am. Introductions wise, I'm Geoffrey Smith, Pilot of the MSN-001x Delta Kai. Just call me Geoff, everyone else I know does." I say as I adjust myself more firmly into the chair.

"I am John Cutter, Captain of the Montgomery." Cutter says.

"I'm Lieutenant Marrue Ramius, acting Captain of the Archangel, and this is Ensign Natarle Badgiruel. We've been introduced on the comms, but its a pleasure to formally meet you." Ramius says.

"Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, thanks for not shootin' us too, tex." Mu says.

I turn my attention to the man in the business suit, waiting for a second to hear his name. As I look at him he fidgets a little before looking downright insulted.

"Am I really expected to introduce myself to some Coordinator? Just being in this room with him is insulting enough!" He says, almost spitting out the word 'coordinator'.

"If your talking about me, I'm not a Coordinator." I say, setting the rooms focus more squarely on me than it originally was.

"If your not a Coordinator, then how are you able to pilot a mobile suit?" Mu asks, laying down the thought likely on everyone's minds.

"Video Games." I say as a wave of disbelief washing over the room.

"Bullshit!" The man says slamming his fist on the table.

"It just comes down to micromanaging the systems, and setting up domino effects and logic switches in the programming." I say 'leaning' back in the chair as Captain Cutter clears his throat.

"Lets say we believe you for now. Where did you get that Mobile Suit?" Cutter asks.

"Would you believe me if I said that I built it?" I ask nervously.

"Are you sure your not a coordinator? I'm having a hard time believing you built and pilot that MS otherwise." Badgiruel cuts in.

"Unless I was lied to my entire life, yes. I'm willing to do a blood test after we're done here if that'll satisfy you." I say hoping to get things moving along.

"Alright, moving along. The main thing we want to know right now is what your allegiance is and your objectives." Ramius says.

I close my eyes and take a breath to compile a response. Leaning towards the table I open my eyes and drop into a serious demeanor.

"What I want is an end to this war with as little bloodshed as possible. As hypocritical as it might be, I'm willing to fight for that." I say.

"Then enlist with the Alliance, we don't want to drag this war out either!" Ramius says.

"You're asking me to chose one evil over another without seeing which one is the lesser. Right now my allegiance is to humanity itself, not to a flag." I say.

"What makes you think we can trust you after hearing that?" Badgiruel says.

"I don't care if you trust me, but right now my hat is thrown in with your lot, play nice and it might stay that way." I say glaring at Badgiruel.

"Noted. Now, we're almost done here but I have one favor to ask." Ramius says.

"Lay it on me, I'll fulfill it as best as I can." I say.

"The hangar crew were able to find the refueling connections for your MS, but I'd like you to head down to the hangar at some point and show them where the battery connections are." Ramius says.

"Oh, shit... I, uh, didn't expect this to come up so soon but my MS doesn't rely on a battery for a power supply." I say while scratching my head.

"Not battery powered? Your not saying your MS is a Nuclear type despite the N-Jammers, are you?" Cutter asks.

"Do you count a fusion reactor as 'nuclear'?" I ask.

"Fusion? You're saying you've perfected a fusion reactor? How?" Badgiruel demands.

"Well, I didn't exactly make the reactor. It was kinda given too me, but that's all I can really say, nondisclosure contract with the benefactor." I say.

"Alright, with that we're done here. The other Officer's and myself still have some things to discuss. We'll tell the Hangar crew about your MS's reactor, so feel free to explore the ship, within reason." Ramius says.

"Thank you, if you need anything else of me, just ask." I say as I get up from the chair.

"No, thank you, and we'll send someone to fetch you when we're ready to preform the blood test." Ramius says as I pass by.

"Needles, yay." I say with a nervous chuckle.

With that I left the conference room, the door sliding shut behind me. I take a second to look down the corridor in either direction.

"Now, where the fuck is the mess hall?" I ask despite nobody being in the corridor besides myself.

The door behind me hissed open, I turn to look, catching a glance of La Flaga, but end up starting to spin uncontrollably. Mu reaches out and grabs my shoulder, stopping me from spinning anymore.

"Careful kid, don't go spinning outta control on me." Mu says.

"Thanks for the catch, but shouldn't you be in there with the others discussing things?" I ask.

"Not my place to but in between command crew, plus Lieutenant Ramius asked me to keep an eye on you." Mu says.

"Keep an eye on me? I'll admit to needing a guide, but this is the military we're talking about, things are hardly ever that simple." I say.

"You got that right, the Archangel's still got a lot of classified areas so Ramius doesn't want you wandering on your own." Mu says.

"There's gonna be a non-disclosure agreement to be signed if I want off this boat, isn't there?" I ask.

"Probably, now where you wanna go?" Mu asks.

"Mess hall, one of the most useful places on this ship for me to know." I say as Mu grabs a transit grip.

"Mess hall's right this way. " Mu says as I follow him down the ships corridors.

The trip to the mess hall was short, with some idle chatter and a few questions to keep from awkward silence. I look around as I walk into the mess hall.

I could see about 3 groups of people, a group roughly twenty in size all wearing regular clothing were sitting at the far side. On the opposite side from them was a group of twelve or so wearing white uniforms and orange jump suits. In the middle was a group of people wearing a mismatch of regular clothes or pink and blue uniforms.

I float through the mess hall to the counter area in the wall that separates the eating area from the cooking area. From the back a man in a white button up shirt with a few stains on it comes up to the counter.

"What'll ya have?" He asks.

"I don't suppose you have shit on a shingle in micro gravity?" I ask electing a laugh from him.

"Nah, that stuff's for the ground corps, we get something that's ALMOST real." He says with a toothy grin.

"Then I'll have a plate of whatever's on the menu today, and a cup of coffee, I feel a headache coming on." I say looking over at the crowd of chatty civilians.

"Today's special and a cup of coffee, comin' right up." He says as he takes a silver bag with a straw and stuffs it in a cup.

I look back at the hall and notice that Mu was over talking with the group in the middle of the room, Kira and his friends from what I could guess. During the 'walk' from the conference room Mu had told me about the civilians, which I already knew, and I'd asked him to keep the fact I was the Delta's pilot a secret for now so I could try and blend in.

I hear a the clack of plastic on metal and bring my attention back to the counter.

"Well, here ya go." the cook says gesturing to a cup and a plastic tray covered in colored gelatinous blocks. Upon closer inspection there was actual food suspended inside the colored gelatin. The orange block was carrots, the green was broccoli and finally a slab of what looked to be meatloaf.

"Thanks." I say as I pick up both the tray and the cup and float over to a table to eat.

Sitting down I take the fork from the tray and poke the carrot gelatin.

'If this stuff's nasty, I'm just gonna go back and eat at home. I think I have some venison thawed.' I think.

"Hey, I haven't seen your around before." Says an eager looking brunette boy.

"I tend to keep to myself." I say looking over.

"Is that so? Well, I'm Tolle Koenig!" He says with a smile.

"Geoff, Geoff Smith." I say.

"Tolle, why are you bothering him while he's trying to eat? Sorry about him, he always lets his curiosity get the better of him." A girl says while floating over.

"Its no problem, I don't know if this stuff's even edible." I say gesturing to the tray.

"It takes some getting used to, but its still better than Miriallia's cooking." Tolle says.

"Hey, I'm great at cooking!" Miriallia objects.

I silently watch as Miriallia and Tolle go back and forth, reminding me of James and Rose. The rest of the group float over, with La Flaga in tow.

"What are you guys doing over here?" Asks a bespectacled boy.

"Oh, Sai, I was just trying to get to know this guy and assure him that the food isn't as bad as it looks." Tolle says.

"You forgot insulting my cooking." Miriallia quips sending them back into an argument.

"Sorry about those two, I'm Sai, and these three are Kuzzey, Kira and Flay." Sai says.

"Its fine, they remind me of home a little bit. I'm Geoff Smith by the way." I say looking away from the bickering couple.

"Geoff Smith, wait, your the pilot of that white Mobile Suit?" Kira asks, the rest of the room turning its attention to me.

"Yeah, and I was trying to keep that on the down low so I wouldn't get hounded." I say looking around.

"Sorry." Kira says.

"It's fine, I told maverick over there ahead of time, but not you." I say.

"Who're you calling maverick?" Mu asks.

"You, the nickname suits you. Serious inside the cockpit, aloof outside of it." I say.

"If he's maverick, who would you be?" Sai asks.

"Me? I'd be Joker, Cuz I'm a bit of a wildcard right now, and Kira'd be your Ace in the Hole." I say.

"Ace in the Hole." Kira mutters.

"Something wrong Kira?" Sai asks.

"There's just a lot on my mind right now." Kira says.

"Sometimes you need time to think, sometimes you need to just do something. That's how it is for me anyway." I say looking over at Kira.

"Yeah, your right, thanks." Kira says before heading out of the Mess hall.

"It occurs to me that I might have phrased that poorly." I say as the door slides closed behind Kira.

"How so?" Sai asks.

"Well, I said sometimes you need to do something, but I left off 'to clear your head'." I say.

"I hope he doesn't get himself into trouble." Mu says.

"Were it so easy." I say.

"You don't think he's going to stir up trouble, do you?" Sai asks.

"What I meant was trouble has a way of finding people like Kira, La Flaga and myself. We don't have to search for it." I say, La Flaga just nodding in response.

After a little more light conversation the rest of Kira's group left for their bridge shifts and I was finally left to eat. I pick up the cup and take a sip from the straw.

"Geh, black." I say before remembering the eyes boring holes into my skull from around the room.

"To address the elephant in the room, I'm not a coordinator!" I announce causing even more stares from everyone.

With a simple sigh, I go back to my food, trying my best to ignore the stares. I finished my food as quick as I could. It wasn't bad, but I would have perfected something that wasn't covered in jello.

Getting up I maneuver to place my dishes in the dish receptacle. I push off towards the door, La Flaga does the same.

"So, where to now?" Mu asks.

"Hanger, I wanna do some system checks on my suit, and put some locks in place so the maintenance crew doesn't get hurt by some of the more exotic systems." I say as we move out into the hallway.

The trip to the hangar from the mess was shorter than the trip to the conference room, benefits of having the mess hall in a central location I guess.

"Alright, here we are." Mu says as the personnel door to the hangar hissed open.

Inside you could see all sorts of mechanics and technicians gliding around doing repairs and maintenance on the Strike and the Mobius Zero.

"Lieutenant La Flaga, contact the bridge immediately. I repeat: Lieutenant La Flaga, contact the bridge immediately." Badgiruels voice boomed over the hangars PA system.

"Stay right here, this will only take a second." Mu says before floating over to a phone in the wall. He picked up the phone and punched in a few buttons.

"This is La Flaga." He said into the phone.

"I'm with our new friend in the hangar, he wanted to do some safety checks on his MS." He continues.

"Right, alright, I'll see what I can do. Right, be there as soon as I can." He finishes before hanging up.

"That sounded like fun." I say as he looks over.

"Bridge crew need me for something, I'll see if someone can keep an eye on you while I'm gone." He says before looking out to the hangar.

"Hey Murdock!" He yells out into the hangar.

"Yeah? What do ya need!" Responds a gruffer looking man in an orange jumpsuit as he makes his way over.

"Would you and your guys mind keeping an eye on this guy for a bit? They need me on the bridge and it sounds like the longer I take the more likely Badgiruel will bite my head off." Mu says.

"Yeah, fine, as long as he doesn't get in our way, we'll make sure he doesn't do anything funny." Murdock says, scratching his head.

"Thanks, I'll be back to grab him as soon as I'm done up there, I owe you one Murdock!" Mu says as he floats towards the door.

"So, what brings you down to the Hangar?" Murdock asks.

"Systems check and locking down some of the more dangerous things before someone hurts themselves." I say pushing off towards the Delta Kai.

"Gotcha. Oh, Badgiruel stopped by earlier and told me about the reactor on your MS, haven't told any of the guys yet since I figure they'll wanna rip it out and replicate it." Murdock says, following along.

"Smart move, though, what I'm about to do is gonna keep them from pulling it out anyway." I say as I land next to the cockpit hatch.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Now, I gotta get back and help these guy's tune the control system for the replacement gunbarrels on the Zero." Murdock says pushing off towards said orange mobile armor.

I swing myself into the cockpit, seating myself and bringing the central screen up from below. I pull on the headphones I'd left in the cockpit and plug them into my phone so I could listen to some music while I work.

I start sorting through all the systems that were added when the Mobile Suit was generated. There were programs upon programs dedicated to the function of the MS, I even glanced over a few of the NITRO system folders for curiosity's sake.

Deeper in the rabbit hole I found a simulator system, opening the program files I found detailed combat statistics and data pertaining to all sorts of UC aces, ranging from Amuro Ray, Char Aznable, and Johnny Ridden, furthermore including the Federation and Zeon Ace of Aces, Tenneth A. Jung and Brenev Auggs.

As I continue fiddling with the systems, the monitor flashes a red warning that read "External depressurization in progress, Sealing hatch." As the hatch closes, I look up and see all the hangar personnel behind a window overlooking the hangar, Murdock yelling through a phone likely to the bridge crew.

I swiftly pull off my headphones and start a communication line to the bridge. Ramius's face swiftly appeared on the viewscreen.

"Captain Ramius, what the hell's happening in the hangar? I was doing some system checks and the pressure sensor went and closed my cockpit hatch!" I say over the line.

"Kira just launched in the Strike, he's giving the Clyne girl back to ZAFT." Ramius says.

"Judging from your tone he didn't have permission. If you want I can launch and make sure nothing happens to him or the Strike." I say, Ramius taking a second to think.

I see Captain Cutter walk up from behind and begin to speak, and judging from Badgiruel's reaction, he's supporting my offer.

"Alright, go ahead and launch, but keep your distance and only intervene if something goes wrong." Ramius says after some deliberation.

"Roger that, Delta Kai powering up and proceeding to starboard catapult." I say while I bring all relevant systems online.

I move the Delta Kai out of the MS cage, pulling both the Long Mega Buster and the beam rifle off its back. I place the former back in the MS cage, and take the later in Delta's right hand.

"Operator, mind giving me a sitrep?" I ask as I move my MS to the catapult.

"After the initial radio hail from the Strike, the Aegis launched, they are currently positioned between us and the ZAFT Nazca-class vessel." Miriallia's voice comes over the line.

"Roger that, Delta Kai, locked into catapult, ready for launch." I say, the heavy hangar door to my left sliding shut as the catapult deck shutter opens in front of me.

"Starboard APU activated! Connected to the catapult. Delta Kai, stand by. All systems green, route clear. Delta Kai, you are clear for takeoff." Miriallia announced.

"Geoffrey Smith, Delta Kai, Launching!" I announce as I punch the throttle. The instant acceleration pushed me back into the seat of the Delta Kai.

Upon disconnecting from the catapult, I immediately used the thrusters to kill my forward momentum and turn around before accelerating towards the Strike and Aegis.

"Delta Kai, be advised we've detected a heat source moving away from the Zaft Nasca-class vessel." Miriallia announced.

"Roger, I see him." I say as I line up my sights.

On the other side of the sights was a white Cgue. As I continue towards it I snap off two shots, the Cgue dodging both with ease.

"Seem's I was right about you, your skilled." A smooth voice cut over an open channel.

"Guess I've made a decent first impression, though I intend to make this your last." I say as our two MS rush at each other.

"Commander Le Creuset, and to the pilot of that white Alliance Mobile Suit as well!" A thoroughly pissed off voice says over the comms.

"Stop this at once! Are you two planning on turning this place into a battlefield in the presence of a Memorial Representative such as myself?" She continues.

"I was tasked with asset loss prevention by the earth alliance forces on the Archangel. While I hold no love for either flag in this war, a job is a job. Had Commander Croissant over there not launched I would have had no need to fire." I say.

"It's Creuset actually, and I was merely launching to ensure Miss Clyne's safe transfer to my ship." Le Creuset says.

"Never the less, despite not being able to order either of you, I must request that you cease your hostilities." Lacus says.

"As you wish, Miss Clyne." Le Creuset says.

"Alright, finger's off the trigger, and rifle's stowed." I say as I place the beam rifle onto the Delta Kai's back.

"Thank you, both of you." Lacus says.

"Miss Clyne, I believe it is time for us to go." Le Creuset says as his Cgue turns and fly's back towards the Vesalius, the Aegis following suit.

I move over to where the Strike is sitting, motionless in the void.

"Kira, you alright?" I ask, putting the Delta Kai's hand on the shoulder of the Strike.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kira says.

"You did a good thing Kira. She didn't deserve to be locked up like a bird in a cage." I say.

"You think so too? I'm glad." Kira says.

"I'm human, if I ignored something like that I would be just another cog in a machine." I say.

"Thanks, for being here when Le Creuset launched." Kira says.

"No problem, now lets head back, your friends are waiting." I say, as I turn the Delta Kai and fly towards the Archangel.

In the rear camera I see that Kira does the same with the Strike, save for one last glance back at the Vesalius, no, one last glance at Athrun and Lacus.

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, I must apologies for the wait but this chapter was hell for me to write. I wanted to get this out before March but got stuck on the Conference Room scene, then I got past that and got stuck on the Mess Hall scene. I don't like writing dialog intensive chapters, but not everything can be action, so its a pain I have to deal with. Combine that with a vacation to the United Kingdom, a new job and trouble with my truck's transmission and you have a long wait. Without further adieu, lets get into the Guest reviews.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks for the support, like you said, longer chapters are important, so this one is over twice as long as the last one!**

 **Guest 2: Yeah, those MSV's are cool. Now between the RX-78-3 and the Barbatos? Hmm... it'd be tough, Luna Titanium (78-3's armor) is designed to be resistant to impact, and the nano laminate is designed to deflect beams, so it comes down to the pilots in close range. Though Barbatos has the speed advantage.**

 **Guest 3: A high power beam rifle wont really over match Nano laminate armor, the Hashmal's beam cannon proved that one, though the fundamental differences between a beam saber and a beam rifle would allow the plasma blade of the saber to melt through the Nano laminate.**

 **Guest 4: Well, I haven't started planning the IBO fics yet, but I feel they would mostly be useless due to their reliance on beam weapons and Nano Laminate's anti-beam characteristics.**

 **Guest 5: I know the Command Gundam, I have the kit of it. It might make an appearance on the GBF side of things, but I doubt I'll make it the main suit of a fic.**

 **Guest 6: Ah, the nuclear duo. Interesting choices, but I'm not to the point in other fic ideas that I'll be implementing those, though the Atomic Bazooka's an idea...**

 **Guest 7: Cool MS, but I'm not really that big of a ninja person.**

 **Guest 8: Thanks for the advice Jake, but I dont want to add another dead fic to this site. Even if its slow, I'll continue until Cosmic Delta is complete!**

 **Guest 9: Jake, again, thanks for speaking your mind. Honesty is a rare quality in this day and age. I keep reaching out to people on my own end to read this and give me advice on how to improve it, I want this fic to be the best I can make it for you guys!**

 **Guest 10: Trust me, I know the Banshee, hell, I have a variant planned that you might see pretty soon here in Cosmic Delta.**

 **Guest 11 and 12: Jake, I understand your concern, but I'm trying to listen. I haven't had good reason to delete a review yet, and wont as long as they are reasonable. Though, one piece of advice, I know your trying to give me examples of what not to do, but could you please not bash other writers? Like me they have their own vision of a story, even if it isnt one to your liking.**

 **Guest 13 14 and 15: Thanks for the praise, and the nickname thing is one of the big reasons I decided on a full rewrite. Geoff has his flaws, I'm not aiming to make a Gary Stu, if a flaw hasnt seemed to appear yet, thats my bad. But I aim to make him as solid a character I can. "Sticking to the main canon" wont be a problem in a little while, new threats that arent in the original are going to start showing up and altering the story in small ways at first, but bigger ways down the line. Its the main reason I want to introduce a secondary lead in Destiny, to give another side of the story while my character's stuck with the side he ends with in Cosmic Delta. Next for the most part, even as an Isekai this has a difference, most Isekai protagonists dont voluntarily go to another world (Konosuba exempt), but Geoff does. He know's his MS is more powerful than the ones he's fighting, so he holds himself back a little. I read in my own time to broaden my horizon, so I want to put effort in to make my story stand like those stories, even if I might not make it there.**

 **Guest 16: Jake, I see your points, but I'm here, standing in the face of those you described, CRAVING that which they reject. I'm writing this story to have fun AND to make a good story. May this fic be one of the gems that others care not to polish. I wish you had an account, for we would have long conversations in the PM's about this instead of mass posts in the reviews and the A/N.**

 **Guest 17: I dont know if I ever planned to write a Tokusatsu fic, while its easier for me to take that which already has been crafted and rework it into a new story, crafting something of my own sounds like it would be worthwhile too.**

 **Guest 18: Your not being too harsh, and trust me, chapter's like this one are a struggle for me. I'm an action scene writer, but I cant write only action scenes. I have a long road ahead of me before I can call myself a good writer.**

 **Guest 19: Dont apologies for a review being serious. I'm not trying for a tragedy, though there will be some. This is a heroes journey, a character who starts small and works himself up. Though there will be a difference between most, for most hero's journeys dont involve the hero getting rusty during a time of peace and having to bounce back. And emotions will be involved, right now not many are being shown, but as time goes on, and events unfold more emotions will find their way into the margins.**

 **Guest 20: I like the Alex, but I dont think I'll make a story with it. It may show up on the plavsky field though.**

 **Guest 21: Novelplanet, I'll keep that in mind, but outside of fanfiction I tend to prefer my books to be the kind held in my hand, not on a website.**

 **Guest 22: I will admit, I have not heard of My Immortal by Tara Gilesbie before. Though, thank you for your wonderful, I can only call this a book report on said story and the various controversies involving it.**

 **Guest 23: (Gundam IBO) Trust me, I'm trying to build a plot. Right now I have the concepts for all major events through chapter 16 written down right now to help keep me on track. Right now the stated goal is trying to end the war with as little bloodshed as possible. He'll try and prevent some events, even succeed here and there, but the universe will always find a way to fight back.**

 **Guest 24: Armored Core, nice name BTW, thank you for the praise, but I have a long way to go. Though, I did make mention of something in chapter 2 that will negate the concept of "trapped". There's an eject mechanism, and Geoff knows it. "You can always go home Courier". Right now the plan is to keep along with the main SEED plot, though variances will be made in both the setting, AND by character actions.**

 **Well, thats all the guest reviews. Wow there were a lot, though I suspect Jake helped that along quite a bit. Like I said to (Gundam IBO), I have the main plot points of each chapter up until chapter 16 in the concept phase. Now, to get those events to pass, how they unfold and what happens in between is going to be the hard part. Hopefully the ride'll pick up next time when we revamp the original Cosmic Delta's chapter 4: The Curse of Nitro. So, until then!**


	5. RePhase 5: Flame of Nitro

Disclaimer, I don't own any of the Gundam Franchise nor do I claim to in any way. Writ Butler belongs to Nemesis Astraea, whom I would like to thank for giving me the inspiration to do Cosmic Delta, and for letting me place it in the world he created for Build Fighters N and Eyes in Seed. Go check those out if you haven't already!

* * *

 **Gundam Build Fighters: Cosmic Delta**

RePhase 5: Flame of Nitro

-Hallway, Archangel-

I was standing just outside the Captain's quarters with Sai and Miriallia waiting for the mock trial to finish up.

"I hope that Kira doesn't get treated too severely in there." Miriallia says, a her face sporting a worried frown.

"He'll be fine, at worst he'll get toilet duty like you two." I say, keeping my eyes on the door.

"Say, Geoff, why are you waiting here for Kira anyway?" Sai asks as Miriallia looks around him at me.

"Kira did what he thought was right, even in the face of the Earth Alliance crews of both the Archangel and the Montgomery. That alone is worth respect, so I'm here to support him." I explain, looking over at the two.

Just as Sai's about to say something else the door hisses open, Kira walking through looking a bit glum.

"Kira, are you alright? Did you get toilet duty like us?" Miriallia asks.

"No, I'm fine, but I can help if you want." Kira offers.

"You don't look fine, are you sure everything's alright?" Sai inquires.

"Of course he's looking a little down. While you two may have gotten the riot act, but Kira probably got a full on Court Martial, right?" I ask him.

"Yeah, it was pretty rough in there, Lieutenant La Flaga isn't the best defense attorney." Kira says, nervously scratching his head.

"Oof, compared to that we got off easy with the Petty Officer scolding us, asking if we knew the meaning of 'danger'." Miriallia says, wagging her finger in the air.

"Oh, and don't worry about helping either. We'll be meeting up with the 8th fleet soon anyway, so it won't be too much of a problem." Sai said.

"Alright you three, it's been fun, but I've had a long day. I'm gonna go see what they have set up for me in terms of a bed." I say, making note of Mu as he comes out of the Captains Quarters with Ramius and Badgiruel.

"Yeah, we've got to report to the bridge for our shifts too." Miriallia says, her head sinking in dread.

"Kira, you should probably get some rest too, it's been a long day for you as well, right?" Sai says as I push off towards Mu.

"Hey, La Flaga! Mind showing me where I can catch some Z's?" I ask catching the blonde's attention.

-Command Deck, Gamow-

It was quiet, usually the Command Deck had a certain sound about it, but the presence of the three Red Coats and the Black Coat around the tactical map seemed to quiet it down. The tactical map showed their ship, and two more a further distance away along with the course for a possible intercept vector.

"Sure, its possible to catch up with them, but we'll only have fifteen minutes before we'd enter the firing range of the Lunar fleet." Warns the green haired Red Coat, Nicol.

"You mean we'll have a full fifteen minutes." Says the blonde Red Coat, Dearka.

"I suggest the cowards remain silent. Is the window only fifteen minutes, or is it a full fifteen minutes? I see it as a full fifteen minutes, and it's a chance we can't overlook." Announces the silver haired Red Coat, Yzak.

"Taking that damaged ship along has certainly slowed their progress, but not as much as I'd hoped. If we're going to do this, it'll be a little too close for comfort." Says the bearded Black Coat.

"The success of a surprise attack isn't measured by the time spent." Says Dearka.

"I know, but we don't know what that new Mobile Suit, the White Eagle, is capable of." Nicol says.

"No matter, we'll shoot the White Eagle down too! I hear that the Vesalius will be returning once they transfer Miss Lacus to Commander Laconi's ship. We'll sink both those ships before they return. Got it?" Demands Yzak.

"Gotcha!" Confirms Dearka.

"Very well." Nicol hesitantly agrees before Dearka and Yzak leave to prepare.

"Those two, I wonder how Commander Le Creuset deals with them." Says the black shirt.

"Me too Captain. Now, may I ask for your true thoughts on this idea?" Nicol asks, looking back at the tactical map.

"Hmm, its not going to be as easy as the Joule boy made it seem. That new MS, the White Eagle, I've seen our combat recording of it. I've got a bad feeling about that machine." Says the captain as he strokes his beard.

-Pilot Quarters, Archangel-

Crystal butterflies, radiating a shimmering blue light. They flutter about, weaving a picture together. A hexagon, with a humanoid shape standing within. The shape starts to focus a little more.

I awoke with a start to the blare of an alarm. I reach over to turn it off, before realizing there's no clock, just a monitor on the wall. I turn the alarm off and look around, this isn't my bed nor my room. Then it hits me, yesterday I used the Gundam Diver System for the first time. I'm in a room I was assigned on the Archangel.

Sitting up, I felt a pull on my waist, a belt sat there as part of the bedding, no doubt to keep occupants from floating off in micro-gravity. I unbuckle myself and pull back the privacy curtain on the bunk.

I see my discarded clothes from the day before floating around the room. Opening the drawer at the foot of the bed, I see a full Earth Alliance blue uniform. Taking the pants, socks and undershirt, I pull them on, along with my shoes and blue Londo Bell jacket.

Zipping the jacket up half way so the white on white of the shirt and pants wouldn't blend together. Satisfied with how I look, I head down the hall to the restroom. After a brief debacle with a space toilet, food sounded like a good idea, so I headed towards the mess hall.

"No, seriously, there was a Mobile Suit on sensors for just a moment before it vanished!" One of the crew members says as I enter the mess hall.

"And you're sure it's not the Blitz?" Another crewman at the table asks.

"Yeah, the silhouette was way too different, really big and blocky legs, broad flat torso, and a spike coming off the back of the head." Describes the first crewman.

"Can I see the silhouette?" I ask, floating over to the table.

"Yeah, though the image we have is a little fuzzy since we didn't have time to take a second one before it disappeared." The crewman says digging out a tablet and bringing up a blurry image.

The image showed a dark blue figure, with large blocky legs that looked like they connected directly to the bottom of the torso. Its chest was broad, flat black and yellow, and its arms were angular like its legs. The head was blue with a large yellow fin sticking off the back and a single crimson eye peering out.

"Barzam." I mutter under my breath.

"Really weird, right? The kicker is it kinda disappeared right before we were able to get a better picture." He says switching the image over, revealing empty space and stars.

"Uh, yeah, that is weird." I say studying the large cluster of blue stars where the Barzam should have been.

"Do you think ZAFT's reverse engineered the Blitz's Mirage Colloid system and put it on that thing?" The second crewman speculates.

"Nah, that'd be too fast, even for ZAFT." The first crewman assures.

With that I tune out of the conversation and go to get myself some food. My breakfast was a sausage egg and cheese sandwich and a cup of coffee which was still black. How do people drink this stuff without sugar?

As I ate, my thoughts centered around the Barzam and the myriad of questions that came with it. What was another Universal Century MS in the Cosmic Era? How did it get here, where did it go and why did it look like as though the Barzam had turned into Plavsky Particles?

After finishing my food I started to wander my way through the Archangel. Unable to get that enigma of a Barzam off my mind. I'm going to have to get in contact with Writ later and see if his friend Adam had anything like this happen to him.

After awhile of continued floating, with the occasional corner to turn, I find myself in front of a large window, overlooking space. Looking out, I feel as my thoughts fade to calm, just so let the vast brilliance in front of me sink in.

"What a brilliant sight, is it not?" Says someone with a thick German accent.

"Yeah, it is. Say, how long have you been there?" I ask looking over at them.

Standing next to me was a young man, maybe a few years older than I am, clad in an all white Earth Alliance uniform. From what I could tell, his eyes were sharp, darting around to find any detail that might stand out.

"Not long, mein name ist Alex Aryamo, sniper on loan as artillery targeting from the Eurasian Federation." He says, holding out his hand.

"Geoff Smith, unaffiliated Mobile Suit pilot currently hitching a ride." I say, shaking his hand.

"So you're the one who saved the Montgomery, who saved my life." Alex says, looking back out the window.

"I suppose I did. You say your from the Montgomery, why arent you on her now?" I ask, resuming my stargazing.

"The Captain has offered everyone the opportunity to transfer over to the Archangel. Should another skirmish occur, he's not confident in the odds of the ship surviving again." Alex says.

"Yeah, from what I could see, she took quite the beating in that last battle." I say.

"That she did, and as much as it pains me to say, very few of us decided to transfer over. Most are content to stay with the Montgomery until she sinks." Alex confirms.

"If push came to shove, I dont know if I could protect her again. Next time I might not be so lucky as to make it in time." I say, looking over to Alex, his eyes locking onto mine.

"Even so, you made it the first time, that alone is enough to give me hope. Hope that I might see mein sister once more." Alex says, before smiling and pushing off down the hall.

I just stand there, watching him float away, at a loss for words. How am I supposed to reply to something like that?

Looking back out the window, I notice a few small flashes amidst the stars. Almost immediately an alarm starts blaring, and a large metal shutter closes over the window. An announcement declaring all hands to level one battle stations came over the PA, and I pushed off down the hall trying to make my way towards the Hangar.

I get to the locker room and grab a pilot suit to pull on. Mu was just finishing up and headed out the door to the hangar when Kira came in from the hall. After zipping up the I pull on the helmet, though I start fiddling with the connecting ring that locks the helmet to the neck of the pilot suit.

"Here, the connecting ring is under some pressure from the gasket, keeps the air in, but makes it harder to close." Kira says, as he successfully locks my helmet to the suit's neck.

"Huh, thanks, I'm not used to this." I say as I stretch to test the articulation of the pilot suit.

"Its your first time in space, isn't it?" Kira asks, seeing right through me.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask, fiddling with my jacket in the locker.

"We had normal suit drills every 3 months on Heliopolis. Not sure about the other colony's though." Kira says as I pull my GP base out of my jacket's pocket.

"Every 3 months? Wow. Now lets get out there, La Flaga's probably sick of saving us that dance!" I say, before pushing out towards the hangar.

"Yeah." Kira says as he follows me out.

As we get into the hangar Kira and I start moving down separate gantry walkways towards our respective Mobile Suits. I see Murdock push off from the Strikes cockpit hatch as Kira gets into the machine.

Looking forward I see another member of the hangar crew by the Delta Kai's hatch.

"Hey, Chief Murdock wanted me to let you know we made a modification to the life support connection in your MS so it would be compatible with our pilot suits." The mechanic says as I grab the open hatch.

"Thanks, I'll talk to Murdock later!" I say pulling myself into the Delta Kais as another explosion rocked the ship.

The mechanic pushed away as I closed the cockpit hatch and placed the GP base in the empty console slot. The monitors all lit up, prompting me to key in the startup sequence. The panoramic monitor booted up revealing the hangar, the gantry walkways rising away from the Mobile Suit cages.

As the cages began moving towards the catapults a feed of Miriallia popped onto one of my sub monitors.

"Kira! Geoff! The attacking forces are one Laurasia-Class, Duel, Buster, Blitz and two Ginn's!" She says over the comms.

"Those three." Kira mutters.

"Whats the status of the Montgomery?" I ask, hitting a switch on the side of the helmet and sliding the visor down.

"Montgomery's there, but not doing well. The damage she took in the last battle is taking a heavy toll on her.!" Miriallia replied.

"Roger!" I say as the cage enters the catapult deck.

"APU Activated! Loading Aile Striker Pack, connected to the catapult. Strike, Stand by! All systems green, route clear, Strike, ready for takeoff!" Miriallia announces as the gate in front of me begins to open and the linear rails expand forward.

"Kira Yamato, taking off!" I hear Kira say over the comms.

"Delta Kai, connected to catapult, Stand by! Catapult systems all green, route clear, transferring timing to Delta Kai." Miriallia continues as I feel the telltale shaking of the catapult guides locking onto my MS.

"Timing transfer confirmed! Geoff Smith, Gundam Delta Kai, launching!" I say as I push forward on the controls.

The catapult responds and jolts forward, launching the Delta Kai into open space. I punch in the command sequence for the transformation, my Mobile Suit responding by shifting into waverider mode. I subsequently pressed down on the foot pedals, flaring the thrusters and accelerating me towards the ZAFT forces.

"Alright, lets see how this goes." I mutter to myself as I see a few blips pop up on the screen thanks to the optical tracking.

A couple of emerald lances and high-speed shells flying past signaled the Buster's greeting. I weaved the Delta Kai between the incoming fire, taking a few potshots here and there with the Beam Rifle mounted to the fuselage, not scoring any hits either.

I bring the thrusters to full burn when a beam comes a little too close for comfort despite my evasion. Firing off a few more shots towards the Duel and Blitz, both evading the pink beams seemingly with ease.

A few emerald bolts fly from behind me, separating the Duel and Blitz from the Ginn's. Kira making his presence known on the battlefield. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see the Mobius Zero grab the attention of the Buster with its Gunbarrels.

The two Ginns start to rush me, the first brandishing its sword, as the second covers it with a few shots from its M69 Heavy Partical Cannon.

"Alright, lets do this!" I announce, the Delta Kai boosting forward.

I set my course for the further back to the two monoeyed opponents, firing off a few shots, though the range gave him all the time he needed to evade. My MS suddenly jolts, looking at the monitor I see the other Ginn holding on, preparing to plunge its sword into my armor.

"Oh no you dont! No free rides!" I yell, spinning the Delta Kai into an aileron roll, to throw the Ginn off.

As the sword wielding MS tries reorienting itself, its partner resuming supporting fire with its cannon. I fly past the disoriented MS, before making a wide turn and barreling right towards it and shifting the Delta Kai into MS mode. As I approach the Ginn finishes recovering and brandishes its blade once more.

The Ginn lunges forward with the heavy sword, aiming for swift and decisive finish. I maneuver under the swing and bring up my rifle, firing at the trailing Ginn. The green winged MS managed to avoid any direct damage, but at the cost of my shot shearing its beam cannon in half.

The closer of the two stow's its blade and retrieves its rifle, firing on me as it started moving back, the bullets bouncing off the Delta Kai's armor. The rear Ginn, now with its sword instead of the beam cannon.

Looking at the panoramic monitor, I see the Strike in the distance, being constantly pressured by the Duel and Blitz. Mu's Mobius Zero wasn't doing too well either, two of its four remote gunbarrels were missing, likely destroyed.

"No better time than the present to test this I suppose." I mutter, looking back to the status monitor in front of me.

I use the touch screen to navigate to a program file and run it. A warning appears on the screen accompanied by a yes/no option. I swiftly skim over and press the yes button to activate the system. The screen shows the word NITRO in large blue letters before moving them off to the side, resuming the Delta Kai's status screen with the addition of a timer.

I close my eyes as my head suddenly feels like its walloped with a sack of bricks, before returning to normal just as swiftly. Opening my eyes, my vision feels both clearer and murkier at the same time, a blue haze seeming to linger in my sight.

Time feels to slow as the Ginn approaches, swinging its sword down to bite into the Delta Kai's torso. I watch its movement, seeing the trajectory of the blade almost before it swings, moving the Delta Kai's left hand to into its path. Time appears to resume its normal flow as my machine catches the enemy's sword.

"You think that something like this, is Enough To Harm ME?!" I roar as the Delta Kai's Luna Titanium hand shatters the Ginn's sword.

I swiftly have the Delta Kai kick the stunned Ginn back, then subconsciously command my 'feathers' to strike out and obliterate it. The funnels launching off my machine's back, and firing on the unarmed Ginn from two angles, the twin sapphire cones of scattering beam energy swiftly reducing it to a smoldering ash.

The Delta Kai surges forward towards the last Ginn. Mid trip, I stow its rifle and use the left hand to grab one of the two shield mounted beam sabers. My funnels rush past me, firing off shot after shot, carving away the limbs of the Ginn, leaving nothing but the torso floating there.

I plunge the beam saber into the dismembered torso, the metal around the plasma beam glowing hotter. Using my free hand I grab the skewered chest and rip it to the side, leaving a deep gash as it floats behind me, a bright flash signaling its explosion.

I look over to where the Strike was fighting the other three GAT machines, Mu's Mobius Zero likely having retreated due to damage sustained fighting the Buster. My eyes locking onto a certain grey and blue machine as the hot blooded yells of its pilot come over the open channel.

I stow the saber back on my shield as I advance towards my new target. The Duel turns to face me as I rear back my left arm, reacting to it all too late. Unable to evade the point of my shield slams right into the head of the Duel, causing the pilot to yell in surprise and sending the machine back.

On its side I see a small gash in the armor, a lucky shot from Kira if I had to guess. Grabbing the Duel's leg with my left hand, I pull it closer and drive the fingers of the Delta Kai's other hand right into the gash on its side.

I heard an explosion on the other side of the comm channel, followed by Yzak screaming in pain. Slowly withdrawing the fingers of the Delta Kai, I ready to strike again. The Blitz slamming into my side with its shield told me I wasn't going to get a chance.

The Blitz started hauling off the Duel while the buster fired off a salvo of missiles from its shoulders to cover the escape. I sweep the Delta Kai's Vulcan's across the trajectory destroying the most of them, but a few missiles got through. One slammed into the Delta Kai, sending me rocking.

I recalled the Delta Kai's funnels and swept its arm through the smoke to clear it up, not noticing the timer on the monitor hit zero. The headache from before came back, but this time it didn't leave like it had before. I could here myself groan in pain as I grab at my helmet.

I hear Kira's concerned yelling over the comms as the retreating fire from the Buster the last thing I see before my eyes close. My consciousness fading into dark solitude.

* * *

 **I'm BAAAAACK! And no 5 month wait this time! This chapter was, interesting. My proofreader told me that it's chill, but then becomes tense when the battle starts, and I like that description! Now, Alex, where do I start with him... He's an RP character of mine but with the surname of my Titanfall OC. Now, for personal news. Unfortunately, the city I am in has a massive fire at the time of posting this (July 27, 2018). The fire is making national AND international news according to a Canadian friend of mine. For the time being, I am safe on the other side of the city. This may... delay the start of Chapter 6 should I be required to evacuate. This fire, known as the 'Carr Fire', has even involved the world largest firefighting aircraft, the 747-400 Supertanker. While I am not affected, I ask that you keep those who are in your thoughts and, if you are of a religious persuasion, prayers. Now, onto the Guest Reviews!**

 **Guest 1 (Huge Fan): Well, personally I see the Dainselif as a physical equivalent to the GX's satellite cannon. However, I'm not planning the story for the IBO fic yet either, we'll see in due time how that goes.**

 **Guest 2 (Rush): I dont know if what I faced was Writers Block, or if it was simply writing against my usual style. Either way, I'll strive to continue this story as long as it takes to complete!**

 **Guest 3 (Jake): I hope this chapter alleviates some of the concerns with the character dialog, and remember the Night is Darkest just before Dawn. We haven't hit a point where the realities of war have sunk in yet. But its coming.**

 **Guest 4 (Jake): The realities of war havnet sunk in, and he's already seeing some of his actions reflected. But, its still easy for him to see the enemy mobile suits as gunpla in a battle. When the truth finally dawns on him, it will dawn in blood, sweat and tears.**

 **Guest 5 (Review): I hope what I've written in this chapter is what you were talking about with adding more dynamic descriptors for the dialog.**

 **Guest 6 (Blank): I'm pretty sure I covered that in the last chapter's A/N...**

 **Guest 7 (Review): I've started laying the groundwork for that, a perfect enemy isnt going to show up over night, but they'll show up in time.**

 **Guest 8 (Guest): I'm trying, interpersonal communication isnt my strong point, despite having taken a college course on the subject.**

 **Guest 9 (AC 130): I'm not taking myself too seriously while writing this. However, I dont want to wait too long and have it end up on a long-term hiatus, or worse, as a dead fic... I'm balancing this between a work, gunpla, moderating a livestream, trying to livestream myself sometimes, video games, and reading, so there's a lot of places I can end up killing my time to write, or think about writing.**

 **There we go! I hope I was able to reply to all your comments in a satisfactory manor, helping to calm worries. I dont think I hit the notes I wanted too with the NITRO system's effects in this chapter, but I hope to add some... alternate perspectives in the next one, say, people hearing things Geoff is saying that he wasnt aware he said because of the System effects? Welp, thats the end of what I've had posted on the ORIGINAL Cosmic Delta, from hear on out, its untyped ground for both you, and myself. See ya next time, in Chapter 5!**


End file.
